


Do not think

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: I definitely need more ot4 content in my life, Is it angst??, Multi, OT4, anyways they are just too stupid to be together, google translate is my best friend, it is translated from Polish and believe me I can't write in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Everything would be easier if they just talk to each other but they prefer to run away and not think.





	Do not think

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nie myśleć](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425226) by [Kamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa). 

> Okay so it probably has a lot of gramma errors and is poorly written but believe me, even in my native language it isn't something good. But I'm in this point of my life when I've read almost everything from Lupin tag here so I'm forced to write something myself.  
Please let me know if you find mistakes or sth just sound weird or is so wrong that you don't know what the paragraph is about...

**Jigen**

The hat allowed Jigen to observe people without having to make direct eye contact. Nobody knew what the man was staring at and he liked it very much. After all, in his profession it was important that the target did not know that someone was watching him. It was useful to him both as an assassin and now that he retrained as a thief.

Jigen sometimes wondered who he would be if he didn't meet Lupin. Or rather - how long ago he would be dead. The number of enemies seeking revenge seemed endless. Orphaned children, desperate widows, dissatisfied clients (these were relatively few), former lovers or false friends. And there were also women. Jigen was never lucky with those.

Now, for example, he was observing a red-haired beauty with a perfect face and body proportions. She made many men and women weak in the knees, and her voice and sweet words could reach everyone's heart. Well, almost everyone.

Jigen closed his eyes as he heard Fujiko assure her love again. He didn't have to look at Lupin to know that his face, as usual in this situation, had a goofish smile on it. It would seem that in the presence of Fujiko Lupin was losing all his gray cells and all the blood was draining to one particular part of the body. Didn't this guy see that he was being manipulated again?

He knew. Of course, he knew and was happy to let him get entangled in another dangerous and totally unprofitable plan with even greater pleasure. At the end he will be betrayed, he will get angry and complain, and in a month - the same again. And it had been like that for many years, no chance for change.

Jigen fell a little more into the soft couch. He hated those moments when Fujiko appeared out of nowhere, she revealed a piece of cleavage, and Lupin threw everything away and was once again used by this woman. Now Jiegn was again watching the same process he had seen so many times.

The couple sat close to each other, touching each other, but Fujiko did not allow anything more. Every time Lupin's hands came too close, the woman gently punched him and smiled. And he, like the last idiot, would smile back.

Jigen could not resist and a quiet "Tsk" came out of his mouth. Next to him, Goemon raised an eyebrow gently but said nothing. Perhaps he felt the same way, or maybe the flirting couple did not bother him at all. He looked rather bored now. Knowing him, he probably regretted not sitting under a waterfall or something like that.

Jigen sighed and his eyes fell on Fujiko again. He saw the woman gently stroking Lupine's cheek. This gesture seemed so innocent and full of affection ... As if Fujiko was able to feel anything but greed.

Now she slid her finger down, barely brushing his neck and riding down to the collarbone line. Lupin had taken off his tie some time ago and unbuttoned his first two shirt buttons, and now Fujiko took care of the next.

_ I think I'll puke if they start fucking here, _ Jigen thought. Apparently Goemon had similar thoughts because he got up without a word, took his sword and went to the bedroom. Jigen considered for a moment whether to follow in his footsteps. However, the decision was made for him, when suddenly another kiss of Lupin instead of hitting the void, as usual, reached the mouth of Fujiko. And it stayed there for a very long time.

He took a bottle of whiskey with him, because they wouldn't need them anymore, since they had found a more entertaining activity. He entered the bedroom he shared with Goemon and slammed the door behind him. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, the samurai opened his eyes. He seemed to want to say something, but eventually gave up and went back to meditation.

Jigen took off his shoes, threw his jacket and tie on the back of the chair, and put his hat on the bedside table. He didn't want to change to sleep. He didn't want to do anything at all and luckily he didn't have to. He had less than half a liter of amber liquid with him, which could still save the evening.

He drank everything at once, so that the alcohol could go into the bloodstream as soon as possible, and lay on the bed. He tried not to think about what was happening outside the door, but somehow his thoughts were going in that direction all the time.

He tried with all his strength to focus on this disturbing stain on the ceiling. Or on a nail on the wall. Whatever, only not to imagine how Fujiko after unbuttoning all the buttons of Lupin’s shirt, touches the belt at his trousers, and then…

_ No. Stop. _

He turned sideways and covered his head with a pillow. Now that he no longer had whiskey, it was the only way to somehow cut himself off from external stimuli. He didn't want to think about anything, hear anything, see anything, feel anything ... And at that moment he definitely felt too much.

Anger, that Fujiko is using Lupin again.

Disbelief, that this time she decided to give him the main prize.

Sadness, that the alcohol has run out.

And regret. Regret, that it wasn’t him who was sitting with Lupin on the couch.

**Goemon**

Jigen crouched his legs and at that moment he looked more like a child trying to escape his parents' quarrel than an adult man trying... to what? To still pretend that he didn't care about what was going on behind the wall?

Goemon may not have been very familiar with human feelings, but he spent enough time with Jigen to know what the gunslinger was thinking. Perhaps he knew it even better than the person concerned. He didn't have to look at him to know how nervous he was in the living room and how irritated he entered the bedroom. Now he didn't have to guess what the world's top gunman was trying so hard not to think about.

Earlier, for a moment he wanted to say something, somehow comfort his friend. However, none of the wise sayings he knew so much seemed right. No training ever prepared him for such a situation, none of the masters explained what he should do.

The voices in the next room were muffled so much that the words couldn't be made out, but after a while the slam of the neighboring door could be heard. Apparently Lupin and Fujiko decided to move to a more comfortable bed. Goemon only prayed that the wall separating the bedrooms would be thick enough.

Unfortunately, no god or ancestor watched over him this time.

"I'll kill myself or them." Jigen said. Apparently the cushion could not cope with all the noise, and as a penance it landed on the opposite wall and then fell to the floor.

Goemon did not know what to answer, so instead he stood up and picked up the unfortunate element of the bed. He sat on Jigen's bed, crossed his legs, and put a pillow on them. Jigen has also risen now. Apparently, this quickly drunk whiskey finally began to affect him, because he rested his forehead on Goemon's shoulder. The samurai automatically froze, surprised by such close contact.

"Or you kill me." Jigen said quietly. "Anything so I don't have to listen to it." he added as Fujiko's moans grew even more.

"I won't kill my friend," Goemon replied. Jigen just sighed loudly and lay down, this time placing his head on the pillow.

Nobody has ever prepared Goemon for that. What should you do when a friend lies on your lap? Ignore this fact? Require him to lie down normally? Without a word, go back to your bed? Or maybe…

Goemon hesitantly put a hand on Jigen's head and dipped it in black hair. They were not as thick as his own and they could definitely use some moisturizing conditioner, but they were still pleasant to the touch.

Jiegen froze for a second, but then relaxed. He began to breathe more easily, and although he shuddered at every louder sound from the next room, it could be seen that he relaxed a little.

Goemon stroked his hair and listened to his breathing.

Situations like this were just as pleasant as dangerous. With each subsequent movement of the hand, with each breath and every twitch of Jigen's eyelids, the samurai's imagination entered new tracks, and the sounds from behind the wall further intensified this effect.

Goemon wondered what would happen if he finally stopped holding back. After all, he was so close to Jigen now, all he had to do was bend down and kiss his cheek. And maybe he wouldn't have to stop there.

He had to stop. To stop thinking about such things. Feelings were dangerous in his profession. And especially if you have them for someone who’ll never reciprocate them, because his heart is already in someone else's possession.

He understood perfectly what Jigen felt now. He didn't like what was happening in the next room either. On the one hand, he wanted to yell at Lupine so that he would stop mindlessly falling into Fujiko's arms each time, and finally look at someone else. That he would notice not only Jigen's feelings but also Goemon’s. And on the other hand... he would just like to be able to join them.

It was dangerous to love one person, let alone three.

Goemon closed his eyes and tried not to think about it anymore. He was slowly entering into a familiar state of meditation. He relaxed his muscles, evened out his breathing, and fell asleep before he noticed, with Jigen’s head still resting on his legs.

**Lupin**

Tired, he watched the woman he loves, wrapped in a sheet, leave the room to take a long, hot shower. They spent a lot of time in bed. Maybe they even broke their record, but since apparently the lucky ones don't count the time, Lupin didn't even bother looking at his watch.

He reached toward the bedside table and felt for a packet of cigarettes. It took him awhile to find the lighter, dropping the tie and one of the socks that had somehow landed on the table. Of course, everything would be simpler if he just got up, but let's agree that after such an effort it is not proper to do nothing but smoke a cigarette and fall asleep.

He still felt that he could feel the delicate and wonderfully fragrant Fujiko’s skin under his fingers. It was enough for him to close his eyes to see her face, and his lips still remembered countless kisses.

He released smoke from his mouth, and instead of forming into the memory of the rounded shapes of the woman, it took the form of a well-known hat. Lupin waved an irritated hand, trying to chase away smoke and unwanted thoughts.

Oh no, not this time. Tonight he intended to be focused solely on Fujiko. Nothing will distract him, nothing!

The world, as usual, had of course quite different plans. It was enough for the man to shift his gaze to the opposite wall, and the cracks covering it formed into the silhouette of the samurai. The stain of unknown origin resembled the revolver too much, and the very taste of cigarettes smoked inevitably moved his thoughts away from the play that had ended a moment ago.

Fujiko. Focus on her. Remember how she touched you, how you touched her. Remember how her loose long hair tickled you. How pleasant it was to dip nose into her neck and inhale her scent.

And don't think. Don't think about the ones you can't have.

**Fujiko**

A hot shower should relax her, but instead the irritation that accompanied her throughout the evening returned.

She was fed up with these idiots. Three morons and one better than the other.

Jigen, who thought the hat was protecting him from the world. That no one noticed those long, intense glances he was giving to Lupin.

Goemon, trying to give the impression of a person devoted only to training and self-improvement, when he really tried only to hide his emotions. As if he was ashamed or afraid of them.

And Lupin, considering himself a genius and not noticing the feelings of people around him. Poor idiot, he had no idea about anything. Fujiko was not sure if it was mere ignorance, blindness or maybe some repression syndrome. All she knew was that this was driving her crazy.

Purposely in the evening she made such a show to everyone. She brought with her a whiskey, dango and dressed a dress of these that can be taken off in one move. She began to talk about the next plan, just a little more than usual seducing Lupine. And was observing.

She sighed, turning off the tap. The whole bathroom was bathed in milky steam and it was barely possible to breathe. Fujiko wiped herself and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

Actually, what did she expect? That any of these idiots would say something? Protest? Get up and announce to be jealous? Or maybe that Lupin would reject her for once and throw himself into other arms instead? It looks like she got infected by their stupidity, since she thought her show would result in something other than Jigen's angry exit and Goemon's disappointed look.

She went out of the bathroom into the cool living room. She tiptoed to the bedroom, where she had had a good time with Lupin, and picked up the dress that was laying by the doors. The man was already sleeping soundly, snoring quietly and for lack of a partner, hugging the quilt to himself.

Fujiko dressed and left unnoticed, as she had done hundreds of times.

She’ll have to come up with something different and somehow force these idiots to finally notice what has been so obvious to her for so long. They have to stop being afraid and face their feelings. Maybe when they finally sleep together, the heavy atmosphere that has been around them for some time will disappear and eventually it will be possible to breathe fully.

And she?

What will happen to her when the three idiots get even closer? What if they don't need her anymore...

Fujiko looked at the sky, which took on a strange navy-orange hue through the city lights. Even the moon was barely visible, let alone the stars.

She smiled to herself. After all, everything will work out somehow. They will come together, and everyone will live happily ever after, and it's better not to think about “what if”.


End file.
